


(Podfic) Acceptance

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas)



Series: What The Eyes See [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Familial Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain
Summary: This is a podfic reading of Acceptance.Danny's parents discover who he is and Danny is too weak to get away. He needs to know if they hate him, even if it scares him to ask.





	(Podfic) Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519232) by [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas). 



> Background music is "Let Me Fade," by Adrian von Ziegler.

Stream the podfic below.


End file.
